


Ace of Trades

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Coco centric, Expanding on canon, I wished there were more named NCPs, Making Life Work in the Gaols, Meh, Revenants, Slice of Life, So I add my own, This was meant to be something more but I doubt I'll get to it, Trading, Worldbuilding, apocalypse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Coco hears a rumor about a new trader and decides to check it out. After all, connections are important for survival in the Gaols.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Bargain Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to say how much I loved this game. I wish it had a lot more to explore, and to be fair, it did have quite a bit. Anyways...I wrote up a little something for it. I kept meaning to post it and just kept forgetting. I came across Ace's drafts again and decided to get off my shell and get it done.
> 
> The last 'chapter' will just have pictures of Ace. I may do more with them, I might not. At any rate, please enjoy this short story.

The Lost ridden streets in the ruined city were quiet for a change, and it was really throwing Coco off.

Normally she’d have been jumped by now. The lack of any form of life was making the trader uncomfortable. Making her tempted to use her gifts and bail. She pushed the thought away, shaking her blonde fluffy locks. She could get away from Lost and use it, no problem.

Besides, she had a job to do.

Supposedly there was a pair of traders on the far end of the ruined city. Isolated, faraway from where most Revenants prowled in the dead heart of the fallen city. The woman had heard rumors of the pair, though mostly smoke and mirrors of their business.

Today, she planned to see if anyone did reside here and make a new trade route, if possible. Negotiations didn’t always run smoothly but it never hurt to try.

Coco honestly couldn’t imagine anyone living out here, not this far out. No clear path to a shelter, no mistle that she could locate, and if Lost weren’t even around, something worse almost _certainly_ was. Greater Lost or Hunters. She’d bet her last chocolate bar on one or the other.

A breeze picked up, scattering ashes across the ground. Coco held up her hand to keep the white powder out her eyes. Ashes. Possibly dead Lost, more likely dead Revenants. Handy work being the courtesy of Hunter’s. She ran a tired hand through her hair, debating whether to press on or turn back. She could leave at any time, yes, but she didn’t want to encounter something she couldn’t run from and lose all her haze.

Or worse, her life.

Coco’s debate was cut short by a slender, moderately tall Revenant. Taller than her but shorted than Yakumo, and not nearly as broad. His build seemed closer to Louis, so he likely fought with decisive strikes and evasive tactics. Claw type blood veil, from what she could tell. Best to size him up now, rather in the middle of a skirmish.

He carried a custom lance, not too different from a standard militant issue. A keychain bearing a four-leaf clover charm, just in front on a rounded end on the back. A thick crimson wrap at the back and front of the pole. The blade smooth and curved, bearing a fierce tip for impaling. Both sides of the blade sharpened, for easy slicing in either direction. A fight with this man would be ill advised.

He raised his lance and hands up in a peaceful gesture, stopping in his tracks. Coco replied in same with a lazy wave. However, she was entirely ready to shoot him with the gun Yakumo lent her, if necessary. She wasn’t trigger happy like _some_ people. The Revenant snatched up his lance, point low, striding comfortably over to her.

“Don’t see too many faces out here.” He said lightly with a wary edge to it. “Mind if I ask what brought you out this way?”

“I heard there were some traders out here.” Coco shrugged. “Never hurts to expand operations, bring in more items.” The revenant gave a sharp laugh, shaking his head side to side. A thin braid bouncing against the side of his face.

“No, it doesn’t. Me and my sister are the only traders out here.” He stabbed his weapon into the ground, leaning casually against it. “Pretty rare we have people coming to us.” He eyed Coco, thoughtfully. “I’m not against getting another line of supplies out this way… What are you interested in, besides blood beads, obviously.” Coco smirked under her mask.

Already talking business. She liked it.

“Ores, anything medical, clothes, food, old weapons and blood veils…just about anything really.” He closed his eyes, humming to himself.

“I can help you with medical supplies, old weapons, and some food.” Ha said at last. “Other than that, I’m fresh out.”

“Sounds fine to me, ..?” Coco stepped forward holding out her hand.

“Ace.” He filled in, firmly shaking her hand. “And you are?”

“Coco.” She crossed her arms. “Think I could get a look at your wares now?” Ace shook his dark chocolate, carmine tipped locks.

“Sorry, not right now. As I mentioned, me _and_ my sister trade. She’s out right now, so I’m holding down the area. Come back in, oh, two or three days and she should be back.” Coco scowled at him under her mask, narrowing her grey eyes.

“The walks pretty long, and it’s not exactly like theirs any mistle out here.” Ace chuckled, pulling his lance free and turning his back to her. He waved her along, stepping into the middle of the ashen street. The monotoned dust whipping around them whenever the wind blew. Ace seemed unperturbed by the ashes, not even bothering to guard his eyes.

Perhaps he knew their origin…or was their origin.

“There is,” He hummed, moving at a leisurely pace, “you just have to know where to look.” Coco followed him down the street for a ways, until he ducked into the lobby of a semi-standing building. Looked like a hotel, before the collapse. In the middle of the ruined lobby sat a mistle nestled into the base of an old fountain, plain as day.

“Be my guest to use it, I don’t live too far from here and Lost don’t come this way often.” He explained, his tone borderline bored. “Call for me and I’ll find you.” Coco stepped over to the bioluminescent plant, touching it to mark it for use later. “Or wait two days and I’ll be here.”

“Thanks.” Ace shrugged, pivoting on his heel.

“Sure.” He walked outside, lazily waving an arm. “See ya around, or not.” Coco’s gaze followed the odd Revenant until he was out of sight. She wasn’t sure if he’d be good for business, but she’d see. Usually the first transaction told her everything she needed to know about another trader.

At least the others would be happy she made contact with another Revenant and they didn’t attack _or_ disperse her. Stretching, Coco tapped into the mistle, transferring closer to their base to scavenge with what light she had left.

No sense in wasting a perfectly good opportunity.

Coco scavenged for several hours, finding some undamaged clothing, a bag of blood beads she pulled from an ashy pile, and a few loss shards, from the nearby Lost who killed the Revenant with the bag. Not a bad haul for never being dispersed. Using her gift, she decided it was time to head back before the boys got it in their heads to go looking for her and stir up some trouble.

As always, Murasame and Davis greeted her arrival like normal people. A cheerful loud ‘welcome back’ and composed ‘hope everything went alright’. According to Murasame, Louis was off planning and Yakumo was out ‘training’. Meaning one was stuck in a book and the other was smiting Lost because he was bored.

At any rate, they wouldn’t be back for some time. She showed off her goods to both of her greeters. Murasame seemed far more excited by her blood beads than news. Davis seemed more invested at the prospect of a new merchant.

“Do you think they would consider trading with Silva?” Davis questioned as Coco unloaded her bounty.

“I don’t know.” She mused, folding the clothes carefully, sorting them by size. “Ace seemed helpful but fairly distant. I’d have to get to know him better first. Right now, with what I know, I’d lean towards ‘no’.”

“Ace…” Davis closed his eyes, deep in thought. “That’s a familiar name…” His brow pulled together slightly. “Where do I know that name from?” He cupped his chin in thought, frowning. Coco stopped watching the old soldier and turned her attention back to the clothing.

Looked like Louis would have a few more dress shirts, a couple tank tops for Yakumo, a blouse and some shorts for herself, and a new jumper for Murasame. The rest, a few floral summer dresses and long skirts, she could trade away. Winter wasn’t too far out, maybe she could get some warmer articles. Davis let out a sigh of frustration.

“I know I heard his name somewhere.” The man murmured in annoyance. “I’ll have to see when I head back to the shelters.” Coco nodded, more unsure of the man she met. If Silva’s men were keeping tabs on the isolated Revenant, that didn’t bode in his favor. Ashes swirled in her mind, the empty streets filling her sight. “No sense in worrying about it.” Davis smiled, as if he was reading her reeling mind. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

She decided to go over her inventory, see what she was willing to part with. While rummaging around her car, Yakumo stepped out the hot springs. She hadn’t even heard him come back.

“Oh hey, you’re back?” He gave that trademark idiotic grin of his. “How’d it go?”

“We’ll find out in couple days.” She replied easily, dropping a handful flame cartridges into her travel bag. Not like Louis needed them or Yakumo ever used them. Might as well get some haze than let that crap sit around. “Go put some clothes on and get cooking already.” She huffed, as he snorted rolling his eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” He sauntered down the hall out of sight. “Good to see you too!” He shouted from down the hall. Coco chuckled to herself, putting the extra clothes from the evening’s search, in another compartment. Louis passed by a few moments later, lost in his mind, miles away. He murmured something that may have been a greeting as he went to plot new search patterns on the map. Coco shook her head, going back to her task at hand. She’d ask him and Yakumo over dinner what supplies they needed, besides the usual regen inducers and ichor concentrates.

Not they _needed_ dinner but Yakumo insisted at least once a week…and no one fought him on it.

When mealtime rolled around, they gathered at the bar for tomato oden sandwiches. ‘Saved some folks during training’ the warrior had insisted ‘they were grateful…they _were!’_. He sputtered red as their youngest member laughed her head off, mainly just to antagonize him.

It worked like a charm, like always. Coco shook her head with a fond smile. One day that’d boy learn…maybe. Louis took his meal over to his ‘study’, so she took the chance to talk before a book claimed him for the remainder of the night.

“You need anything for when I go trading?” Louis paused for a moment, setting his meal down and leaning against his desk. He hummed deep in thought, fingers dancing against his thigh. “I’m not asking where the Source is, I’m asking if you need supplies.” The dark haired young man perked up, realizing he took too long. Coco resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He didn’t need to overthink every single little thing.

“Well,” He began, “I can always use any gossip or maps you come across. My blade’s getting a little dull, so a whetstone or two if you can find them. Any vaccines or blood beads are always a plus.” Louis paused, before quietly adding, “and if you see any books…”

“Grab them.” She finished, rolling her eyes out of sight. Total bookworm, that one. “Got it.”

“Thanks, Coco. Really.” She could hear the smile in his voice, even if she didn’t see it.

“Sure, sure.” Now onto the other one. She tipped Yakumo’s chair back enough to make him flail but not fall. “What about you?”

“What about me!?” He yelped, jumping out the chair. She bit back a chuckle as Murasame busted out laughing again. Davis just shook his head at their antics.

“Supplies.” Louis deadpanned over the chaos.

“Oh, right. Right!” He tugged on his magenta bangs. “If you could grab a few camo’s that’d be great, and-”

“Camouflage?” Coco cut it with a frown, tilting her head and knitting brow at him. “Why do you need those pills? I thought ‘loud and proud’ was your thing.”

“It is but-” Louis cut him off.

“He’s scouting.”

“I thought that was _your_ thing.”

“It is, but some of Silva’s boys want to chat with him and we’re on a deadline here.” Yakumo explained, his tone growing grim. “We’re thinkin’ we’ve run into some thralls.” Coco’s lip turned down in disgust. She couldn’t stand Revenants enslaving their own just to live a few more days.

Rather than actually work together, they’d rather die alone…as long as they were the last one left. Selfish. The only word she could think of, but it didn’t seem to do any justice for the atrocity.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She promised. “When do you need them?”

“Sooner than later.” Yakumo sighed. “I can’t get any closer without them, so it depends on you or Louis ‘visit’ getting pushed back.” Both Revenants looked to the red-eyed reader.

“It has not.” He replied dryly, cracking another book open. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“You don’t sound sorry…” Yakumo grumbled under his breath. Louis smirked quietly, taking a bite of his sandwich as his eyes scanned over the prints. “ _Anyways_ , on top of the camo, if you could grab some queen steel so Murasame could fix up my blood veil, that’d be great.”

“You’ll be fine.” The latter cried from her workspace, cheeks full of food. “You’re just being a baby.” Yakumo gave Coco a look as if to say, ‘see what I have to deal with’.

“I’ll look into it for you.” She smiled easily, snatching her plate of the counter to go eat.

“Oh, and I have some sunset bayonets if you need them to sell.” He ruffled his ponytail. “Lots of shooters today.” He mused aloud, as Coco returned to her car to eat.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to grab a few.” She replied, sitting on the hood. As she ate, the trader drew up a list of what to sell and buy. What each person wanted and or needed from this week’s trading. The Camouflage pills, whetstones, and ore took priority, followed by the maps, _then_ personal items. It wasn’t until Coco was drawing up the list, did she realized something odd about her potential associate.

Ace never once said what he wanted to trade in return.


	2. Sealing the Deal

Two days of packing. Two days of gathering. Two days of worrying.

Coco bid Murasame goodbye, stepping up to the mistle with her pack. Davis headed early back to the shelter, to check on the ‘Ace’ situation for her. Thankfully, he was keeping quiet until hearing otherwise. Unfortunately, he hadn’t returned yet and it was time for her to go.

Louis had to leave for a meeting with some of Silva’s men about his findings on blood beads thus far, and Yakumo was out spying the best he could on the Revenant Thralls. Placing her hand on the iridescent blue plant, she prepared to teleport for Murasame to tug on her leggings.

“What?” The red headed teen was making a funny face, one akin to worry but not quiet.

“If you don’t come back by tonight, I’m gathering everyone and we’re gonna find you.” The girl warned the merchant. She chuckled at Murasame’s antics. The girl puffed out her cheeks, jabbing a finger at Coco. “I mean it!” She huffed. “I’ll bust the guy’s head in myself if I have to!” Coco smiled down on the red head fondly, ruffling her hair.

“I’ll be fine.” Murasame stuck out her bottom lip, eyes wide. “Seriously, don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” She knelt down in front of the mistle, starting to disperse.

“Just be careful, okay?” Were the last words Coco heard as she unraveled. When the world came back into view, a familiar lobby was in her sights. She stood up, looking out the entrance onto the ash ridden streets. She got her first… Well, she could ‘call’ him.

“I was wonderin’ if you were gonna show up.” She flinched, turning abruptly to face Ace. He had several crates worth of supplies laid out. He had to live nearby to lug all of this here on his own, or his ‘sister’ helped.

Regardless, he had to live close to the mistle. His arms were crossed, leaning against the wall. Lance leaning against the wall in a similar fashion, resting not too far away its master’s grasp.

“I said I’d be back. I wanted to trade.” Coco replied coolly, getting her composure back. “So…” She gestured to the crates, “all of that is up for trade?” Ace closed his eyes, shrugging casually.

“Or purchase.” His reply coming easily. “Entirely up to you.”

“You never said what you were looking for in a trade partner.” Ace let out a heavy sigh through his nose.

“I’m not looking for anything in particular.” Coco looked at him skeptically. He pushed off the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Really, I’m not. If it catches my eye, I’ll snag it. If not.” He just shrugged again. “Feel free to have a look. If you need something specific, lemme know. It’ll save you some time.” Coco shrugged off her bag, leaving it by the mistle in case she need to bolt. She walked up to the closest crate and tore the lid off.

“Camo, queen steel, and whetstones are at the top of my list.” She recited before turned to her fellow merchant. “Have any of those?” Ace stepped a few crates away from her, prying it open and pulling out a few _bottles_ of camo. Coco had only ever been lucky enough to get the pill bags…a whole bottle, even just _one_ would last them weeks. Maybe even months!

“Might have a few spare pieces of steel…let’s see…” He pulled open another crate, rummaging around for a minute or two. He pulled out one hunk of queen steel and two small whetstones. “Just have the one steel, sorry ‘bout that. Got a couple more whetstones though.”

“That should be fine.” Coco said lightly. “Is it alright if I look around some on my own?”

Ace waved his hand, stepping back to the wall. “Be my guest.”

Coco rummaged through crate after crate, all the while keeping her guard up. Occasionally eying Ace but he didn’t seem slightly bothered by her. She wasn’t sure why Silva’s men were interested in the Revenant. Could be anything from his vast resources or the ash piles outside.

Ace, however, looked terminally bored. Coco caught him yawning and slouching to the floor, stretching his legs out. Resting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes humming to himself.

Despite the man’s odd nature, his supplies were no joke. Crate after crate of medical supplies, human and Revenant. Some weapon cartridges, fresh fruits and vegetables, miscellaneous articles of clothing, packaged foods, bottles of seasonings, old world objects, books, maps, utensils, hell, Coco could go through everything he brought, and she’d believe he had more.

No wonder he was wary at first, he was guarding his supplies.

The merchant finally narrowed her items down to a bottle of camo, a bottle of ichor concentrate, a bottle of regen inducers, one hunk of queen steel, two small whetstones, a few maps of the depths, some vegetables, and some old book.

“Okay, I found what I want.” Coco waited for a reply, to be met by silence. She bent around the crates to find Ace resting easy, completely asleep. She shook her head in disapproval. It was a miracle the fool hadn’t joined the ashes outside. No way he was a Hunter with such a carefree attitude. She cautiously stepped over and shook his shoulder. “Ace?”

“Mmm?” His eyes fluttered open, dark green eyes lazily drifting over to her. She hadn’t noticed before, but he had a thin scar tracing over his right eye that his bangs hid. “You’re done?”

“Y-yes.” She knit her brow, stepping back as he rose, dusting himself off. “Do you normally sleep during deals?” Ace arched his back, his spine giving a sharp pop.

“Only when they take longer than two hours.” He hummed in a sing-song tone. His emerald orbs swaying over the items she picked up, then to her bag. “What are you offerin’ up?”

“You…you don’t want to look?” Coco inquired, beyond confused. So much for getting a look at his interests…still, he had to at least smell them… No trade or deal she’d ever made had gone anything remotely like this. Ace twisted his neck, popping it as he had his back.

“Nah, just see what you’re willing to part with.” Coco left her selected items to grab her bag, pulling her own items out. Ace’s eyes lit up when she pulled out the skirts and dresses.

“You’re selling those?” He quickly cut it. She nodded, laying them out. “I’ll take ‘em. Sis’ll love those.” Another mention of his ‘sister’. She moved onto the bayonets, but he wasn’t remotely interested, nor in any of her cartridges. He was interested in some spare parts but not much else. She’d definitely have to hand over some haze. Internally she groaned but his supplies would be worth it.

“Let’s crunch some numbers, shall we?” Ace nodded, laying out his own selection. Coco thought she was ready for Ace’s price.

“15,000 haze.” He said at last, folding his arms. Coco had to clamp her jaw shut to stop her mouth from hanging open, as her eyes went wide. _15,000 haze!?_ “That’s deducting your items from the total.” He elaborated when seeing her face. “What? You thought I was cheap?” He snickered softly, shaking his carmine tipped locks. “No, I have good quality consumables and a lot of them. I occasionally deal in weapons but not often.” Coco swallowed her surprise, he wasn’t _wrong,_ but it was still steep.

Sighing, she held out her hand. No sense in arguing with him. Ace didn’t try anything funny and she definitely wanted another crack at his medicinal wares. She doubted she’d ever be lucky enough to find such a vast variety again. “Alright, you have a deal.” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“No fuss? No haggling?” He gesture freely with a hand. “Normally I hear more whining about the cost.”

“Not on the first transaction.” She smirked at him, extending her hand further. “Bad for business. Puts people out.” Ace rolled his eyes but shook her hand firmly. Holding on securely, as the haze transferred between the two.

“Not a bad policy to have.” He replied as the transaction came to a close.

“You should try it.” She quipped back, pulling her hand free after the transfer finished.

“I just might.” He chuckled and began packing his things up. Coco quickly packed her items and purchases up, slipping her bag back on. She’d spent most of the day here…best to head back before Murasame tried to break out, or worse.

She stepped back to the mistle, glancing back at the man continuing to pack and drag crates over to the fountain’s edge. She considered helping him but after all the haze she just spent, no damn way. She quickly placed a hand on the plant and dispersed.

Ace turned to the golden dissolving dust of Coco. He watched it fully fade, walking out to the entrance letting out a shrill whistle. Stormy didn’t need to watch his back any longer. The merchant was gone, and she was safe to deal with. Jumpy as hell, but safe. Besides, he needed sister dearest to help him move all this junk back home.

-

Coco reformed inside the base, opening her eyes in time to see Murasame about to tackle her. She didn’t even have a chance to dodge.

“You were gone _all day!”_ The teen whined holding the trader in a death grip. “Are you okay? Did the creep try anything? Is he a creep?” Coco couldn’t help but laugh deeply at the young girl’s concern, prying her off.

“Yes, I’m fine. Spent quite a bit, but otherwise fine. No, he isn’t a creep and no, he didn’t try anything underhanded. _He_ is weird,” Coco leaned in conspiringly as Louis and Yakumo walked in. Probably overhearing the commotion from the younger girl. “weirder than _them_.” She smirked as the blacksmith snorted, pushing her away and scampering off to return to her work.

“You think we’re weird?” Yakumo huffed, feigning hurt.

“How did the trading go?” Louis asked, blunt as ever. Coco cracked a confidant grin at the two young men, crossing her arms.

“I almost got everything we needed and then some. Guy has the motherload of medical supplies.” She reached in the bag, holding up the bottle of regen inducers. Both her allies eyes went wide comedically as saucers. Apparently, neither of them had seen a bottle of the pills either. New experiences all around today.

“A…whole…bottle.” Louis whispered in awe. Yakumo blinked rapidly, turning away to rub his eyes, then look back again.

“Damn, and here I thought I was seein’ things!” The warrior shot Coco a broad grin.

“You do when you drink…” Louis jabbed, the latter ignoring him. “How _did_ you get a whole bottle?” She tossed him the bottle, dropping the rest of her bounty for Yakumo to carry.

“It all cost me some clothes, spare parts, and 15,000 haze. He wasn’t interested in the weapons at all…” She paused, waiting for Yakumo to unzip the furthest pouch. He gasped, even Louis did quietly. “…not even blood beads.” Coco said coyly as Yakumo held up her pouch of the live saving essence.

“Why wouldn’t he be interested in blood beads?” Louis stared at the medicine in his hands, like it held the answer and owed it to him.

“Not like he wouldn’t be able to smell it, either.” Yakumo mused. “Maybe he’s near a spring?”

“Good news for us, if he is.” Louis sighed pulling at his bangs. “Though I doubt he’ll show us where, if he is.”

“I can ask the next time I head up there.” Coco offered. “He’s pretty trusting. Fell asleep while I was going through his selection. I could have easily made off with his wares before he could catch me.”

“Think he was testing you?” Yakumo asked, slowly starting to unpack her bags. Coco pulled out a stool, flopping down into it.

“I honestly don’t know.” She sighed. “Louis, grab me some water or something, please.” He set down the medicine and walked behind the bar, searching for a glass.

“Sure thing.” He hummed, picking up three and stepping over to the sink. Thank the stars above this old place had clean running water. He handed Coco her water, and slid one down to Yakumo, keeping his own loosely in hand.

Coco began to sip on the cool liquid, relaxing after her long day. Spending half the day paranoid someone’s going to try and kill you is stressful, or it was to her, at least. A little down time wouldn’t kill her.

“So, what’s this guy’s deal?” Yakumo probed curious as a cat, emptying out her bag. He tossed it back to her and she caught it, setting it down next to her stool. Coco slid out her stool, sorting the unpacked supplies into who got what. Pushing Louis things over to him, and Yamuko’s to the side. The rest in her arms as she marched over to her car.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted, stashing the extra wares away as the man strode over. Louis taking his things to his desk. “Normally I can figure them out pretty fast, but this guy just, I don’t know.” She gestured vaguely with her free hand. “He’s different.” She stood back up, popping her back. “Something’s off about him.”

“What’s his name?” Yakumo pressed, like a schoolgirl after secrets. She glared at him. “What!? If he tries something, we need to know who to hurt!”

“Or kill.” Louis chimed in helpfully, walking over with his drink in hand.

“It’s a legitimate question.” Yakumo insisted. Coco sighed in annoyance. The last thing she needed was these two off harassing a potential trading prospect, and a good one at that… _Even if_ his prices were high. “So spill, who is he?” Coco rolled her eyes, not bothering to face either of the fools.

“Ace.” The sharp sound a breaking glass rang out it the room, making Coco jerk around, Yakumo as well. The red-eyed Revenant dropped his water to the floor, glass shatter into sharp slivers beyond repair. He just looked frozen, like a statue immortal as them but unmoving. “Louis?”

“…Sorry…hand slipped.” He muttered lamely, turning away to compose himself.

“It’s all good..?” Yakumo laughed nervously. “It’s just some water, man.” He began edging close to the other man, like he was a wounded animal. “You…” He inhaled deeply and spoke in an even calm tone. “You know him?” Louis didn’t say anything.

Coco could feel the silence suffocating them. Rather than reply, Louis bent down, swiftly swept the glass in his hand and dumped in the trash by his desk. Snatched up the book Coco traded for and walked right out the room. No further explanation. No elaboration.

“That was strange, even for him.” She said at last, Yakumo nodding solemnly.

“He knows the guy.” Well, that much was obvious to the merchant. She didn’t die yesterday. Yakumo turned to her, his expression stern and cold for a change. A look she didn’t even know he could have. “And I’m willing to wager for that kinda reaction…” His eyes narrow, glowing red faintly, “it’s not anything good. Keep tabs on this guy for me, will ya?” The glow bled out, revealing lime green again as he rocked on his heels. “Just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Now it was her turn to press on.

“Just in case something goes wrong.” He passed Coco a strained smile. “I know what it’s like.” He then walked off in the direction Louis stormed off. Probably to be ‘protector’ as always. Coco sighed, leaning into her hand. Thinking carefully on how to proceed.

Maybe Ace wasn’t the one to seal the deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feel free to ask about my characters or comment on the story. Feel free take a look at them on the next chapter. They were made in the game character creator, and I actually did my play thorough as Stormy.


	3. Ace

**Ace**

**Front Back**


End file.
